continuummodfandomcom-20200215-history
Partisan
The Partisan is the basic Chinese infantryman. These soldiers wear zhongshan suits, balloon caps and puttees. Beyond fighting, they are also assigned the duty of educating the peasants and workers into a militia force for the cause of communism. =Variants= Soviet Partisan Soviet Partisans may upgrade to Snipers. Stats * Type: Infantry * Class: Irregular * Lv: 9 * HP: 100 Equipment * Russian peasant clothing * Mosin-Nagant ** SKS * Molotov cocktails Chinese Partisan Stats * Type: Infantry * Class: Irregular * Lv: 9 * HP: 100 Equipment * Mosin-Nagant - Outdated surplus bolt-action rifles from soviet stocks have been supplied to the Chinese infantry. * Rifle grenades - WWII vintage rifle grenades from both sides have been adapted by the Red Chinese as a tank-stopper and siege weapon, granted to accomplished partisans. * Mao cap * Forest-green zhongshan suit * Puttee * Mao's Little Red Book Latin Partisan Stats * Type: Infantry * Class: Irregular * Lv: 9 * HP: 100 Equipment * Boonie hat * Rainboots * Mosin-Nagant * Kalashnikov * RPG Skills * Mosin-Nagant - Deals single-target Bullet damage. Because of the scarcity of lead, often other materials are used to fashion bullets, including scrap iron, zinc, tin and various alloys the Chinese can get their hands on. ** Mosin-Nagant ★ - Deals single-target Bullet damage. The few properly-fashioned bullets are reserved for the elite of the infantry and confer a substantial increase in damage and range to the simple rifles of these soldiers. ** Mosin-Nagant ★ (Warlord Mau) - Warlord Mau, in his fascination for anything nuclear, foregoes to equip his elite infantry with traditional lead bullets. Instead, his forces add radioactive material from waste or irradiated scraps from nuclear power plants to the mix which is cast into improvised bullets. While this does nothing towards range or penetrative power, it adds lethality towards enemy infantry and will contaminate the area with a short-lasting radiation effect. * [[Rifle grenade|'Fire lance']] - Switches to firing rifle grenade. Effective against any ground target - buildings, tanks and groups of infantry. The Cadre is rendered temporarily immobile while using this ability. ** Jade grenade - Used by Warlord Mau, these rifle grenades carry have been salted with radioactive material, contaminating their site of impact. * Stun - Fires rubber bullets to stun civilians or enemy infantry. Temporarily renders them immobile. Brotherhood Feday These irregulars are an ubiqiutous sight in the Brotherhood territory, seen on the muddy roads of war-torn, exploited Africa and in the rubble left behind by the Israeli authorities in Palestine. Their armament varies as widely as their background. Decades of fluctuating spheres of influence have left this part of the world with a wide assortment of arms from the major powers surrounding it, but due to the major role the Soviet Union holds in global small arms trade, the majority of the weapons in circulation among these forces are of Soviet origin. Equipment * Keffiyeh (worn wrapped around face to obscure identity) * Counterfeit NIKE t-shirt - Presumably produced in the EA. * Counterfeit Denim Jeans - Presumably produced in the EA. * Sandals * Lee-Eиfield ** AK-74 * Bag of Stones - To hurl at IDF tanks in an ironic twist on the story of David and Goliath. * IED =See also= * Militia * Conscript * Sniper Category:Infantry Category:Soviet Union Category:Brotherhood Types Assault Cadre Assault Cadres are cadres armed with assault rifles, employed by Warlord Chen. Skills * Assault rifle * Grenade launcher - Underslung grenade launcher; effective against buildings and groups of infantry. Also has some anti-armor effect. Siege Cadre Siege Cadres are armed with grenade launchers. Their grenades inflict good damage against infantry and light vehicles and structures, but lack the power to pierce heavy vehicle armor. They are not available to Warlord Mau and Warlord Chen. Skills * Grenade launcher - Fires explosive grenade at the target, inflicting AoE damage. ** Grenade launcher - * Flare - Fires an illumination grenade at the target. Pyro Cadre Pyro Cadres are employed by Warlord Chen instead of Siege Cadres. Their flamethrowers are useless against vehicles and hardened structures, but of deadily efficacy against enemy infantry and light structures. The Pyro can scorch enemy infantry out of occupied buildings and benefits from an AoE attack and residual DoT applied with its attack. He is somewhat held back by the limited range of his weapon. Hunter Cadre Hunter Cadres are employed by Warlord Jin instead of Siege Cadres. They are armed with anti-tank guided missiles which are nearly useless against infantry (due to insufficient accuracy), aircraft (due to insufficient speed and maneuverability) and buildings (due to insufficient penetrative power against building materials), but can easily shred enemy armor at ranges exceeding that of the regular soviet RPG. Atomic Cadre Killer Cadre Ghost Cadre Vanguard Cadre Vanguard Cadres are elite infantry serving as bodyguards to Warlord Chen. They are only found in the Pig Farm base, patroling the central plaza around Chen's Command Yard. They are also called by his Guards Guards! ability. Vanguards are essentially stronger Assault Cadres. Notes * 3 basic Cadres are delivered with every Propaganda Truck the player purchases. * Only the Infantry Warlord can train Assault Cadres - however, should another player capture his Barracks, that player gains the ability to produce basic Cadres as veterans. In turn, should the Infantry Warlord capture another chinese player's Barracks, he will gain access to the regular Cadre, and train it as a veteran. * Multiple Cadres attacking a single target gain a cumulative firepower bonus against that target. The Partisan is a Soviet infantry unit, an armed civilian conducting irregular warfare against an invading or occupying force within his home territory. Partisans are not regularly available to Soviet commanders, but can be trained on certain maps or called via a Command Ability. They also emerge from Soviet civilian structures. Partisans form the majority of the infantry of the Chinese Soviet. While the partisans all over the world differ in their ideology, Terminology * Speed: 5 * Trained at: ** Partisan Operation (Russia) ** Barracks (China) ** Training Camp (Brotherhood) * Cost: 100 * Requirements: ** Barracks (China) ** Training Camp (Brotherhood) * Terrain: ** Steppe, Arctic, Urban (Russia) ** Mountain, Jungle, Urban (China) ** Mountain, Desert, Urban (Brotherhood) * Role: ** Harassment infantry Skills Mosin-Nagant * Mosin-Nagant - A simple bolt-action rifle. The per-shot damage is slightly higher than that of a SMG and its range is superior, however it falls short in terms of firing rate and requires quite some experience to use effectively at extended ranges. SKS * SKS - Elite Partisans receive these semi-automatic rifles, greatly increasing their rate of fire with no drawback. Their accuracy also increases, allowing them to function similar to snipers. Lee-Enfield * Lee-Enfield - A simple bolt-action rifle. The per-shot damage is slightly higher than that of a SMG and its range is superior, however it falls short in terms of firing rate and requires quite some experience to use effectively at extended ranges. ** Lee-Enfield - However, if wielded with enough experience, it becomes deadly even at long ranges. Elite Partisans are known to place deadly shots over longer ranges and reload faster than rookies, however the weapon still fires substantially slower than semi-automatic rifles and the partisans have no access to HP ammunition, making their shots somewhat less harmful than those of the Commando. Even with their increased accuracy, they remain harmless against armored vehicles. Molotov cocktail * Molotov cocktail ''(Soviet)'' - Partisans can use these improvised incendiary bombs to repel infantry charges, demolish structures and even disable tanks. They are thrown like grenades and inflict Fire damage with a residual Burn after-effect. Because of its spread, it is effective against groups of infantry and can also incinerate light buildings. Fortified structures are hardly impressed, like by any incendiary weapon. Fire lance * Fire Lance ''(Soviet China)'' - Switches to firing rifle grenade. Effective against any ground target - buildings, tanks and groups of infantry. The Cadre is rendered temporarily immobile while using this ability. ** Jade Lance ''(Warlord Mau)'' - Used by Warlord Mau, these rifle grenades carry have been salted with radioactive material, contaminating their site of impact. Demo charge * Demolition ''(Brotherhood)'' - Partisans can place explosive charges on vehicles and structures. Not as damaging as the Saboteur's bombs or C4, they nonetheless inflict substantial damage that can thwart an armored assault or demolish a base. Notes * The Partisan is the civilian defense unit of the Soviets and Brotherhood. The Allies use the Militia instead, while the Third Power and Alliance's concept of Total War means they do not have such a system. * Partisans cannot be trained by the Soviets, but a group of Partisans is called by the Partisan Operation Command Ability. The Brotherhood trains Partisans as regular infantry units. * Partisans are disguised as civilians when not attacking. * Weak to fire, strong to earth, wind, water. ** Soviet Partisans are also strong to ice, while Brotherhood Partisans are strong to Poison. Category:Classes Category:Infantry Category:Soviet Category:Brotherhood